


Alone Time with Loki

by MoonCat163



Series: Time with Loki [4]
Category: Loki Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alone time at the cabin, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki loves you back, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Protective Loki (Marvel), Reader-Insert, You love Loki, quiet time, the cat is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163
Summary: After the disastrous event at the Starks’ Christmas gala, Natasha takes you to your favorite vacation cabin so that you can heal. You haven’t seen Loki for several weeks, since the team is on a mission. You’re miserable and still in shock after the attack by your EX. Stephen Strange has helped Natasha and Loki change places in an effort to lift your depression and to help you heal.This picks up just after Loki joins you at the cabin.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Time with Loki [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441411
Kudos: 67





	Alone Time with Loki

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to tie up a few loose ends. “Hard stop” endings are hard for me, and stories can go on and on, like a soap opera that’s been on air for thirty years. I hope that this final chapter provides closure. Thank you to all my readers who’ve given kudos and lovely comments. I’m honored that you’ve taken the time to do so. ❤️❤️

When Loki joined you in the vacation cabin, you weren’t expecting it, since nearly three weeks had passed since you’d been injured. You hadn’t seen him since the day of the Christmas gala, when Evan had nearly killed you. Despite Natasha’s reassurances that he hadn’t been taken back to Asgard, you harbored doubts, even though you knew that you could trust her. 

Loki set you on your feet after giving you a hug. You reluctantly let him go, then tiptoed to kiss him softly. He gently wiped the tears from your cheeks before cupping your face so that he could examine you. He frowned at the sight of dark circles under your eyes, and at the grayish tint to your complexion; your hair had also lost its sheen and softness. 

“Sweetheart, you’ve not been taking care of yourself,” he murmured, while carefully tracing the faded bruises on your throat. 

You winced slightly when his fingers pressed gently into the muscles, then caught his wrists. Loki paused for a moment, his expression quizzical. 

“Don’t,” you told him. “It’s a reminder of what I almost did to you, and I deserve it.”

“Nonsense,” he replied, firmly. “Thor would have no reason to involve Odin in this matter.”

Still, you shook your head and tried to step back. He gripped your shoulders firmly, and noticed when you winced again. You were evidently in more pain that he’d been led to believe. 

“Tell me where you’re hurt.” 

He was determined to fill in the blanks as to what had happened prior to Evan’s attack. His expression became more grim when you explained the reason for the attack, then the aftermath. You told him that it was hard to swallow due to the deep bruising, and that you couldn’t raise your arms comfortably. You also had sprained your wrist when Evan dropped you to the floor. 

“Sit down, breakfast is almost ready and I have tea for you.”

“With the magical honey?” You teased. 

“Nothing but the best, Little Wolf,” he chuckled, while putting the cup in front of you. “This will help your voice, as you’re still a bit hoarse.”

“Okay.” 

While he finished cooking breakfast, you watched his movements, just feasting your eyes on him. You weren’t really hungry, and hoped that he wasn’t making a large effort with the food. When he put a plate in front of you, you couldn’t help but laugh softly. He’d made blueberry pancakes, which was unusual for him, since he liked to try complex recipes. 

“May I suggest using honey instead of syrup?” He asked. 

“Sure.”

He sat beside you at the breakfast bar, and while you both ate, he noticed the jewelry that you’d left on the counter. After opening a couple of the boxes, he set them aside.

“What’s all this?”

“Gifts from people at the gala,” you responded. “Nat says that there’s more in my room.”

“And this?” He indicated the diamond pendant you wore. 

“From Pepper and Tony,” you replied. “The bracelet and earrings, too.”

He watched while you picked at your food; you’d barely eaten half of the two pancakes he’d made for you. He poured more tea, and added the honey for you. Unknown to you, he’d placed a spell on it that would work slowly to heal your vocal chords first, then would expand outward to the throat muscles, then the neck, and finally across your shoulders. He hoped that you would chalk it up to natural healing. 

“I didn’t get to give you or the others the Christmas gifts I bought,” you said, softly, while using your fork to pick berries out of the remainder of the pancakes. 

“They’ll wait until we’re all together,” he replied, and reached for your hand. “The others will likely be home well before we leave here. Is this the injured hand?”

“Yes.” You knew what he wanted to do, so you didn’t pull away from him. “Go ahead, but leave my neck alone.”

“Stark said you could be incredibly stubborn,” he commented. 

“Oh? And when did he say that?”

“Some time ago.”

You watched while he cradled your wrist, then felt the cooling sensation followed by warmth. After you wiggled your fingers, Loki raised your hand to his lips and kissed it. 

“Are you done here?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I don’t have much of an appetite,” you shrugged. 

“Come with me.”

You allowed him to lead you to the recliner, where he pulled you into his lap before raising the foot rest. He helped you get settled and comfortable before wrapping his arms around you. You relaxed against him, with your face snuggled into the side of his neck. 

“I’ve missed you,” you whispered. 

“I’ve missed you, too,” he replied. “Rest for a while.”

He felt you nod before you got still. After a time, your breathing evened out when you fell asleep. Loki gently stroked your arm, soothing you into a deeper sleep. As he did so, he thought back to the night of the party where he’d very nearly committed murder. 

He had been looking for you in order to get a dance in, but you weren’t near the last place he’d seen you, which was near the food tables. Someone then pointed him in the direction of the conference room, where Evan had dragged you after confronting him about the tainted chicken dish that had been served. He had just opened the door when Thor and Natasha suddenly joined him. 

The sight that met him threw him into a full blown rage: Evan had you by the throat against the wall. You were on your tiptoes and weakly trying to break his grip, or alternately reaching for his face to scratch him. He’d started toward you, but Thor shouted his name and grabbed him hard by the shoulder as soon as a dagger appeared in his hand. 

Evan had been startled enough to let you fall to the floor just as Tony strode into the room, followed by Steve and a couple of Stark security guards. They quickly got Evan out of there, so he wrenched away from Thor to get to you. Natasha was already there, trying to keep you from getting up, even though it was very clear that you were stunned and barely conscious. 

After you were in the medical bay, he’d been allowed at your side for only a few minutes before you were taken for x-rays and other tests. Then there had been an urgent mission, which mustered the entire team, except for Natasha, who stayed behind.

He’d been shown a photo that Natasha sent Tony, and had threatened to abandon the mission if he wasn’t allowed to be at your side. So, an arrangement was made with Stephen Strange to open a portal so that he and Natasha could change places. 

Now you slept against him, your breath soft on his skin. Loki stroked his fingers through your hair, then made a soothing sound when you moved restlessly. His name left your lips in a soft sob, as your body trembled for just the briefest moment. He grasped your hand, and held it gently against his chest. 

“I’m here, Tala,” he whispered near your ear. “It’s alright.”

Loki held you more tightly, trying to reassure you, but after several minutes you woke with a gasp, slightly disoriented. When you realized that he was still with you, you curled up as if to hide within him. He continued to stroke your hair and murmur softly until you settled again. 

You didn’t go back to sleep, but huddled against him, fighting tears. Just the fact that he was here, and not on Asgard, was a relief, even though you weren’t sure whether the matter was resolved enough so that Loki wouldn’t be punished. 

“Are you sure that Thor won’t-“

“Don’t worry,” he replied. “I would already be there if he had.”

Tears did escape then, but Loki knew that they weren’t only because of him, but for Evan, too, although the man had been a horrid beast toward you. Your gentleness had you feeling a great deal of guilt about the outcome of the altercation, and it was a heavy burden. Eventually you’d be able to assign guilt where it belonged, but right now, emotions were still raw. That, coupled with the physical pain you still felt, would be a constant reminder until more time had passed. 

“I was afraid that I’d never see you again.” You swiped hastily at your face so that his shirt wouldn’t be stained. 

Loki chuckled, trying to lighten your mood. “You should know me well enough to know that no one can make me do anything that I don’t want to. Thor wouldn’t have stood a chance.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at the reminder, because you’d seen it first hand during your time with him over the last year. It hadn’t been a pretty sight, and you'd stayed away from Loki, Thor and Tony when it looked like the confrontation would come to blows. The only reason it hadn’t was because Thor and Loki had both caught a glimpse of your fearful expression, which immediately cooled their anger. After that, they were careful to make sure that any further arguments happened outside your presence. 

“When did you get here?” You then asked. 

“Last night,” he responded. “Stark had a wizard to help me and Natasha trade places.”

“Wizard?” You asked, a little confused. 

“Hmmm, the Strange fellow.”

“Stephen Strange?”

“You know him?”

“I know _of_ him, but haven’t met him yet.”

“You’re not missing much,” he commented, which earned another soft laugh. “So, tell me what you normally do in your alone time up here. I can’t imagine that you’d go hiking or swimming.”

“Mainly just read,” you replied. 

You both were quiet for several minutes, with Loki watching while you took his hand and held it before nuzzling his palm. He tilted your face upwards so that he could kiss you, and then smiled softly when you sighed. Your fingers found their way into his hair, then gently twisted a lock around one finger. 

“What-“ Loki frowned slightly when the cat abruptly jumped onto the footrest before just sitting and staring at him. “What’s he doing in here?”

“Well, apparently he’s adopted the owners and they’ve given him his own room,” you explained, while watching the stare down between the two. “He still goes out some, but would rather stay inside where it’s warm.”

“I see.” 

The cat stared for several more minutes before he shifted his attention to you and meowed. 

“I guess he’s ready for his breakfast,” you said, but making no move to get up. “I also need to take my medicine.”

“Is that necessary?” Loki asked. 

You shrugged slightly. “It makes me sleepy, but helps with the pain.”

“I could help with that,” he stressed. 

“I know.” You kissed his cheek and hugged him. “Now, let me up.”

The remainder of the day was spent talking or finding shows to watch on TV. You found cooking shows that he hadn’t seen, and even some competitions where he would accurately guess which chef would win. 

That night, when Loki helped you to bed, you caught his hand when he turned to leave. Your medication worked quickly, and you could barely keep your eyes open long enough to ask him to stay. He realized that you were afraid that he’d be gone by morning, so he agreed. He would rather have stayed next to you anyway, because the few weeks’ separation hadn’t been easy on either of you. He gathered you close when you turned to put your head on his shoulder, and laid awake for a while until he finally slept, too.

For the next few days, Loki slept beside you at night, got up before you did, and fed the cat so that he could concentrate on getting breakfast started. The supply of honey was sufficient, with the spell working more each day. Your hoarseness had disappeared already, while the pain slowly left your neck and shoulders. 

One afternoon, after lunch, you stood at the patio door that looked out over the pool. Loki came up behind you, and you leaned back into him when his arms slid around you. 

“Want to swim?” You asked. 

“Swim? While I may be able to handle the cold, I'm quite certain that you cannot.”

With it being January, it was definitely still winter in New York State. Snow still covered parts of the ground, and another snow was due to start any day. 

“I asked to have it heated,” you told him, and he frowned slightly. “Oh, it’s not like the hot tub.”

That was a mistake that you would never make again. Loki had tried it at your suggestion, but it proved to be too hot for his comfort and you really thought that he had been injured. You were afraid to approach him for several days after that fiasco, and managed to avoid him until he trapped you in Pepper’s office. 

You started apologizing while backing away before he could even speak. He finally snagged you around the waist, and put a hand firmly over your mouth. 

“Quiet,” he murmured. “I’d like to say something.”

Loki held your gaze for what seemed a long time before removing his hand. He could tell that you were wary due to the mishap. While he relished the fear of others, he didn’t want _you_ to fear him. 

“I don’t blame you,” he continued. “You needn’t be afraid.”

You had sagged with relief, and probably would have fallen to the floor if his arm hadn’t been around you. 

“So, the pool?” Loki’s voice brought you back to the present.

“Yes, I think Natasha packed a swimsuit for me. I’ll be out in a minute if you want to go ahead.”

He kissed your temple before you turned toward your bedroom. You heard the patio door open and close behind him while you looked through the clothing that had been brought for you. Natasha had indeed packed your swimsuit, so after quickly changing, you walked to the pool and shed your robe. Loki was already in the water up to his neck, and turned toward you. 

“I don’t think —“ he didn’t get to finish before you hit the water. 

You gasped in shock once you jumped in to join him. The water was not warm at all; it felt barely above freezing. It was much colder than the creek you swam in during the summer. 

“C-cold,” you gasped, teeth chattering.

Loki moved closer and put an arm out to draw you to him. You clung to him in desperation for a moment before trying to get to the ladder in order to get out. The cold seeped into your bones, making you shiver. Then, suddenly, you felt warmer when he used seidr to create a pocket of warmth around you both. 

“Better?” He asked. 

“Yes, thank you,” you replied with a shaky nod. “It was supposed to be warm.”

Loki adjusted his hold on you, turning you to face him, then kissed your cheek when your arms slid around his neck. You laid your head on his shoulder while playing with his hair. 

“Loki?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“Will you show me…your Frost Giant form?” You waited for a reply, but he remained silent. 

“Why would you want that?” He finally asked. 

“I don’t want to be afraid if...something were to happen and you changed without warning. I’d know it was you and….” you paused when he said nothing. “But if you’d rather not, that’s okay, too.”

“Very well,” he said, after another long pause, before moving into more shallow water, although he stayed deep enough so that your feet wouldn’t touch the bottom of the pool. 

You thought you had misheard him until his skin slowly turned to blue. You watched in fascination while markings appeared in contrast to his exposed flesh. While his hair remained the same, his green eyes had shifted to red. 

You raised a hand in order to touch his face, but stopped, unsure. Loki took your hand and pressed it to his cheek, and allowed you to carefully trace the patterns on his brow, neck, and shoulders. Loki waited in silence while you explored his skin and watched for any trace of fear or rejection; he was not expecting astonishment. 

“You may not think so, but I think you’re beautiful, in this form or the other,” you finally told him. “And you know that I’m not lying.”

The look he gave you was hard to read, but you interpreted it as one of relief. When his form changed back, you smiled before dropping your head onto his shoulder again. 

“No one here has seen that,” he murmured. 

“I won’t tell, or ask you again.” You hugged him firmly. 

— —

Later, after dinner, you both were on the sofa, watching TV again. The cat was perched on the back of the sofa, behind Loki’s head, and they both did their best to ignore each other. 

You ate yogurt with honey mixed in, and suspected that Loki had gone the roundabout way of healing since you no longer felt that you needed the pain medication, although you did continue the one for depression. You were feeling some better physically, although the mental storms still reared its head, causing you to wake Loki several times after a nightmare. 

A thunderstorm raged outside, making you frequently check your phone in case of strong winds, which bothered you more than thunder or lightning. Once you finished the yogurt, you laid down with your head on his lap; his fingers gently massaged your scalp, making you drowsy. Just before you dozed off, a text came in.

  * Nat: how are you feeling?
  * You: some better
  * Nat: still taking meds?
  * You: not the pain med
  * Nat: why not 
  * You: i think Loki spiked the honey
  * Nat: ?
  * You: i wouldn’t let him heal my neck
  * Nat: stubborn
  * You: so I’ve heard, anyway, he put a spell on it
  * Nat: r u sure
  * You: suspect it
  * Nat: Jarvis says it’s storming there
  * You: yes, but no wind atm 
  * Nat: good, get some rest



After setting the phone aside, you finally slept while Loki continued to caress your head. He knew that if the storm developed strong wind, you’d become jumpy, so he kept abreast of the situation. 

Several hours later, when the storm passed, he sent you to bed. By the time he returned from locking the house down, you were sound asleep, but moved to his side when he joined you. 

He laid awake for an hour, just relishing your warmth and the feel of your skin against his. He wanted more, wanted the next step in the relationship but also wouldn’t pressure you. Loki cared deeply about you, and would protect you, even from himself if need be. When your hand slid across his shoulder to rest on the side of his neck, he smiled softly to himself. He’d never been known for his patience, but he would wait as long as needed. 

— —

With each day that passed, you felt more like yourself, with Loki noticing the lift in your spirit. Your smiles and laughter came easier, which relieved him immensely. While he was alone, he used your link to Jarvis to report the improvement to Tony and the others. The team had already returned home, and were glad to hear the progress report. 

One evening, you were in the kitchen and wouldn’t allow him to help. You told him that it was your turn to cook something, so he retreated to the breakfast bar to watch and wait. Finally, you pulled something out of the oven that smelled heavenly. 

Earlier, while he was in the shower, you’d prowled through the kitchen in search of something sweet. By the time you’d finished, there were enough ingredients to throw together something that you thought he’d like. 

Loki watched while you finished preparing your surprise, being a little intrigued when you set a heavy iron skillet on the counter in front of him. Next came a small plate of some type of cookies. 

“And what type of culinary delight have you concocted?” He asked, with a grin. 

“S’mores,” you replied, proudly. “Watch.”

You broke a graham cracker into quarters, then dipped a piece into the pan, which held melted chocolate and marshmallows. Loki watched you then followed suit. You smiled at the expression on his face. 

A purist would claim that the dish wasn’t _technically_ s’mores, since you didn’t have plain chocolate bars and had used the caramel candies that had been in the cupboard. This tasted much better, in your opinion. After you’d eaten enough to put you into a sugar coma, Loki finished it off. 

“Well?” You asked. 

“Indescribable,” he responded, glancing over at you. 

“Oh, you’ve got a little-“ 

There was a bit of marshmallow in the corner of his mouth, and when he reached up to wipe at it, you caught his wrist while leaning toward him. A shiver went through him when you licked the confection off his skin, then kissed him. When your eyes met his, you could see the intensity in his gaze, then a slight, mischievous grin when he slowly drew his fingertip down your neck, starting behind your earlobe. Your breath shuddered from your lungs when he returned the favor in removing the marshmallow that he’d smeared on you. 

“C-careful that you don’t s-swallow my earring.” You could hardly put your thoughts of together when he gently nibbled on your ear. “Y-you’ll have t-to explain to T-Tony how you managed...and he’ll probably go after it.”

Loki’s low chuckle sent another shiver through you while he continued to lick and kiss his way down your neck. You reached toward the skillet in order to dip your fingers into some leftover marshmallow but he caught your hand before you could plaster it on his face. 

“No, you don’t.”

You shrieked with laughter when his fingers dug into your ribs, tickling you. He kept hold of your hand while finally slipping his arm around your back to pull you closer. After giving your neck a little nip, he turned his attention to your sticky fingers. 

“Ooooh.” You melted breathlessly against him, your head dropping onto his shoulder. 

Loki felt a sense of pride that you felt well enough to tease him and to let him tease you. Before you were injured, you were just becoming relaxed enough to touch and kiss him without his initiating the contact. 

As for you, Loki seemed more easy-going than you'd ever seen him, except maybe when you and he had swam in the creek during your vacation that past summer. You didn’t realize that his mood was in direct correlation to your own. Once you started feeling better, he did, too. 

Now, while he paid attention to the remaining marshmallow on your fingers, a flame of desire ignited within you, but you weren’t afraid of acting on that feeling like you had been with Evan. There had always been something about Evan that made you wary, and your instincts had kept you from giving in to him. After things turned more abusive, you couldn’t bring yourself to even kiss him, especially when he’d become rough and demanding, leaving your lips bruised and shredded against your teeth. Any sentiment that you had for him paled in comparison to what you felt for Loki, and you wanted to jump in with your whole being. 

Loki could hurt you physically without even trying, and had left bruises on your arm once, but he’d apologized and made sure never to let anything like that happen again. You had been a little surprised that he’d been jealous after you’d helped Bucky settle in, and shown him how to work a coffee machine. 

_“Loki…”_ you breathed when his teeth grazed the soft webbing between your thumb and forefinger before nipping at it and then moving to your wrist. 

He felt you shudder again and bury your face into the side of his neck while your free hand clutched at his arm; he never realized just how sensitive your hands were, and would use this new knowledge. There was something else, too: despite the ever-growing closeness, you hadn’t exhibited pure desire for him, except when he’d first kissed you while in the pool at the cabin. Okay, you had expressed it before the holidays, when you were drunk, but that didn’t count because he would never have taken advantage of that situation, not with you, at least. 

Now you quivered against him, your breath coming in soft gasps as you struggled for control. His hand rubbed your back lightly, reassuringly, all the while murmuring in your ear. Once you’d stopped trembling, you sighed deeply and raised your eyes to his. 

“There’s no rush,” he assured you, softly. 

You nodded while running your fingers through his hair. You chided yourself for allowing That Voice to fan your self-doubt, when Loki had been nothing but patient. He seemed to know where your thoughts were headed, because he tightened the arm currently around you in order to bring you to your feet so that you stood between his knees. 

“Why do you bother…” you started, then paused. “There are others who would gladly trample me in order to have your attention…”

 _“Stop.”_ His voice was low, and _angry._ “I bother because I desire to be with you, as much as possible. Do you get that?”

You nodded slightly, dropping your gaze to the center of his chest. Loki then gently cupped your face with his so that he could see your eyes again. He tried to ignore the fact that your hands now rested on the tops of his thighs. 

“You are beautiful, clever - yes, _clever,”_ he emphasized, when you shook your head and started to disagree. _“And you are important to me.”_

Loki waited while you absorbed his words; he could tell that you still harbored doubts, deep down, although they didn’t all stem from Evan’s treatment of you. Tears brimmed your eyes while a myriad of emotions played across your face. 

“Now, do you want me to return to my own bed tonight? If you need space, I’ll give it.”

“No. _No!_ ” You replied, adamantly. “I..I’d like you to stay...I feel safer. _Please?”_

“Then I will stay,” he responded, noticing when your shoulders sagged in relief. “Now, go shower if you want while I clean the dishes.”

“I messed them up, I should…”

“No, you cooked, so I will clean up. There aren't many.”

So you left him and headed toward your bedroom, walking slowly on shaky legs. When you emerged from the shower, Loki had stretched out on the bed, propped against the headboard, with a book in his hands. You were somewhat self-conscious when he glanced over at you. 

“I forgot my gown.” 

You wore his pajama top, which he’d left hanging on the back of the door. He didn’t wear it often, opting to sleep in a soft, brushed cotton tee shirt instead. 

“It looks better on you,” he responded, smiling softly. 

You returned his smile before walking around to your side of the bed, then you crawled over to him, kneeling at his hip until he put his book aside. He reached up to caress your cheek; when you leaned forward to kiss him, his hand slid to the back of your neck. Before long, you had both hands in his hair and had straddled his lap while kissing him for all you’re worth; you didn’t even care that he had squeezed your bottom before gripping your knees. You pulled back only so that you could catch your breath. 

“Sweet,” Loki murmured, after pressing a kiss to your temple. He felt you quiver when he nuzzled at your earlobe while your hands clutched at his shoulders. 

After a few minutes, he gathered you close in order to turn and put you down beside him. You slowly lay back as Loki propped up on an elbow and leaned over you. His eyes were intense, making you second guess your decision, but his kiss dispelled any doubts. His fingertips lightly caressed your face, then throat, before resting on the pulse there. You were quite certain that he could hear your heart’s rapid beat. 

Loki moved his caress along your neck, then down the center of your chest before stopping once more at the hem of your shirt. He splayed his hand wide and felt your trembling. Then, one button at a time, he revealed your skin, and stroked it before moving on. At one point, his fingertips teased along the waistband of your underwear, eliciting a soft whimper. 

You caught your breath and then released it shakily when his lips moved to the side of your neck. By this time, his hand had moved over your hip and then down the top of your leg to your knee. You jumped slightly when the backs of his fingers ghosted against the softness of your inner thigh before they moved down your leg again. The pattern was repeated until he felt you relax slightly. 

Loki watched you struggle not to panic and knowing that you’d been handled roughly before made him angry again at your ex, who had treated you so shamefully. That sorry excuse of a human hadn’t deserved your affection at all; _at all._

Your eyes fluttered closed while Loki caressed your skin, and your hands left his hair in order to clutch at his arms. His lips returned to yours, coaxing a response. 

“Breathe, little one,” he whispered, lips against yours. 

You didn’t realize that you had been holding your breath, and he gave a hum of approval when you obeyed. You stiffened when he adjusted his position to press his thigh against your core; his hand went behind your knee, holding you still. Then you gave a startled squeak and nearly dislodged him when his hand slid up the inside of your thigh again, this time to test your readiness for him. Loki distracted you momentarily with a kiss. 

“Shh, it’s alright.”

“I-I’m sorry, I…” you couldn’t formulate the words. 

“No apologies are ever needed, sweetheart,” he replied, then kissed you again. “Trust me.”

You could only nod, helpless at the feelings he was evoking from you. Then he moved over you, guiding your legs around him before kissing you deeply. You were so ready that his entry was smooth; you arched underneath him as a soft groan left your lips. 

_“Oh.”_

Loki pressed his forehead against yours while he held still. Your body clenched around him and he was hard pressed not to move until you were ready. Your hands gripped his upper arms, with your short nails digging into his skin. 

When your grasp on him loosened, he kissed you once more, holding your head with one hand, then began to move slowly. Loki watched your expression change from uncertainty to wonder, then smiled when your hand went back to his hair to gently tug him down for a kiss. 

_“Loki…?”_

You felt the pleasure building, and your hands slipped over his arms then down his back before gripping his sides. Loki whispered soft praises in your ear as your bodies moved together. 

“That’s it,” he murmured. “Let go, bite or scratch if you need to.”

He reached back to take hold of your knee in order to tilt your hips slightly, and he felt you shudder when he did so. 

“Just there, hmmm?” He rasped, concentrating on you and your impending release. 

You buried your face into the curve of his neck as your climax hit you hard, but you weren’t willing to bite, and your nails weren’t long enough to mark his skin. You quivered as he reached his own pleasure with a groan. 

Loki gently pressed kisses to your temple, your ear, then neck as you clung to him until your breathing returned to normal. One of your arms circled his neck tightly, as you were reluctant to let go. 

“I love you,” you whispered, eyes closed.

The thought was foremost in your mind, but you didn’t mean to say it outloud; when you felt him flinch, you vaguely realized that you may have made a mistake. After a few minutes, your hold on him went lax as you drifted off to sleep.

Loki brushed away the single tear that slid from the corner of your eye. His fingers then gently stroked your face before his lips captured yours in a kiss. Your whispered words struck a chord with him, which made him jump slightly in surprise. He’d thought that it would take more time for you to admit that; he would have waited years to hear it, if it took that long for you to be comfortable in uttering the words. 

_You loved him._

He studied your face for a long time, amazed at how precious you’ve become to him. A soft Midgardian had brought him to his knees. He would die to protect you, to keep you safe; you had his heart in your hands, and it was yours to crush or cherish. 

He woke you several times throughout the night with his hands, his mouth, and his body; each time he loved you, he grew more intense as you relaxed. By his nature, Loki was dominant but he was so careful not to overwhelm you. 

By first light, you were exhausted and slept deeply, with one leg sticking out from beneath the covers. Loki roused long enough to put an arm across your waist in order to pull you into his chest. Even then, you didn’t stir, your body so relaxed that you were pretty much boneless. He held you close before he drifted off to sleep again. 

Finally, later than morning, you stirred when he kissed the side of your neck, and then your ear. You turned to your back before blinking sleepily at him. 

“Good morning, Little Wolf,” he whispered.

“Mmmm,” you breathed, after a deep sigh. 

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes,” you replied.

Your hand rubbed up and down his forearm, but you made no move to get up. After a couple minutes, Loki realized that you’d fallen back to sleep, and decided that breakfast could wait for now. 

When you did finally rouse, you were alone in the bed. Both hands rubbed over your face and through your hair before you stared at the ceiling. Something was wrong, but you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. 

Oh. You had told Loki that you loved him, and he had _flinched_. Had you interpreted his signals wrong? Just the possibility that you’d read more into his actions for the last few months made your heart hurt. 

After a few more minutes, you made yourself get up, at least enough where you ended up sitting on the edge of the bed, with your legs and back nearly screaming in protest. The previous night’s activities had woken muscles that you didn’t even know you had. You finally made it to the bathroom, where you managed to shower and shampoo your hair. While standing at the mirror with a comb, you got a good look at your neck and shoulders, where bruises and bite marks marked your skin, which earned an incredulous expression. You suspected that there were likely more in places that you couldn’t quite see. 

When you appeared in the kitchen, Loki drew you close in order to kiss you, and knew almost immediately that something was off. You were quiet, withdrawn even. 

“Is something wrong?” He asked, setting tea in front of you when you sat down at the breakfast counter. 

“No.”

“You know that you can’t lie to me, right?”

“I know.”

— —

After another week, Loki felt that you should come home. You had regained your mental balance, with nightmares and the guilt over Evan slowly taking a backseat. You still were withdrawn from him, even though you slept in the same bed and enjoyed each other. He couldn’t get you to tell him what was wrong, which left him wondering what had changed between you. 

Tony sent a car for you, then once your luggage was loaded, you made a quick trip through the house to be sure that nothing had been left behind, and also that the cat was in his room. You’d packed your jewelry in a separate bag, which you intended to keep close. Loki had it now, and had stored it in a dimensional pocket, but you took a good look at the counter where it had sat for the last few weeks to be very certain that you had packed it all.

“Are you ready?” Loki’s voice came from behind you. 

Although you had needed the time away from the tower to recuperate, and enjoyed the solitude, you became restless, and felt that it wasn’t fair to restrict Loki indefinitely to the cabin. He seemed to be taking it in stride, but you knew that he needed space. 

“Yes, I suppose,” you replied.

— — —

During the drive, you sat close to Loki, occasionally dozing with your head on his shoulder. The drive was peaceful and leisurely, since he had told the driver that there was no hurry. 

Finally, the car pulled into the garage. Loki helped you out, waiting while you stood hesitantly, staring at the elevator. An employee took your luggage from the driver, and also waited until you let Loki lead you forward. 

“Welcome home, Tala.” Jarvis greeted you after the elevator doors had closed. 

“Hi, Jarvis,” you replied.

Jarvis took control of the elevator to make sure that it didn’t stop at any other floors. Finally, the doors opened, leaving Loki to escort you out. The employee rolled the two suitcases off and left them out of the way.

_“Tala!”_

Thor saw you first, but before he could reach you, Natasha cut him off. She studied you quickly before engulfing you in a hug. It took her only a split second to recognize that something wasn’t quite right. 

“You look much better,” she murmured, before stepping back. 

“Yeah, she does.” Tony joined the team at that point. He immediately noticed that you wore the jewelry that he and Pepper had purchased. He hugged you briefly, and then released you with a quiet “thank you” in your ear. 

Once everyone had a chance to greet you, Thor lifted you up to hold you in a bear hug. Your arms slid around his shoulders while you laughed softly, all the while trying to keep from crying at the welcome. 

“We were just about to have dinner,” Natasha said. “Are you hungry?”

“A little,” you responded. 

“Good, come on.”

— —

After dinner, Natasha went with you to your room, after Loki retrieved your jewelry for you. She hadn’t been exaggerating when she told you that there were more gifts waiting: your entire bed was covered with packages. There also had been a modification to your bedroom. You now had a safe that would securely hold the jewelry, not that you had to worry about anyone bothering it. 

The gifts for the team were still on your dresser, where you’d left them. You tried not to let the memory of the gala get you down, so you turned your attention back to your bed. 

“You reckon the safe will hold all that?” You asked her, dryly. 

“There’s only way to find out,” she grinned, while setting the opened boxes on your bed. 

“That’s gonna be a long thank you list,” you commented. 

“I’m sure Jarvis won’t mind taking care of that.”

Before you started with the jewelry, though, you wanted to distribute your gifts. The others were still in the living room, so Natasha helped you to carry the packages. 

“It’s not much,” you commented. “Definitely not strong enough to get anyone tipsy, except for me.”

“It’s the thought that counts, though. Right?” Bucky responded. 

The others agreed as they opened their gifts. Each had a bottle of the moonshine in different flavors. You’d given Bucky the apple pie one, since it was his favorite dessert. Natasha got a bottle with the cherries, and you shook your head when she offered to share with you. 

“No, I’ve had my fill of those.”

Everyone laughed softly at that, and you blushed slightly when Loki winked at you. After that, you returned to your room with Natasha. Once there, you sat on your bed and simply stared at all the packages. 

“They’re not going to open themselves.” 

You took a deep breath before shakily reaching for the nearest gift. Jarvis took note of the name and jewelry type as you read them off, and also made photos of each piece for further documentation, so that you could be sure to send a thank you card. Finally, you finished opening them and were slightly nauseous at the sight. 

“This is all of it, right?” You asked. 

“Yep, looks like it,” she replied. 

“Good.”

You started putting the velvet cases into the safe, with her help. The whole time, she observed your demeanor. 

“So, how did your alone time with Loki go?”

“It went fine,” you replied, knowing what she was fishing for. 

“Was there kissing?”

“Yes.” You paused slightly before answering her. “But there was kissing well before then, you know that.”

“Hmm,” she agreed. “So, anything else?”

“None of your business.”

She laughed after noticing the blush on your cheeks, even though you tried to hide it. One finger reached out to pull your shirt collar away from your neck. 

“I’d say that was a ‘yes’ too.”

_“Natasha!”_

You knocked her hand away, but she was undeterred. 

“I’m so proud of you.”

“Shut it, dingbat,” you grumbled. 

“Tala?” Loki knocked lightly on the open bedroom door before coming in. He nodded at Natasha before he held out a small package. “I have this for you.”

You accepted the gift, but stared at it for several minutes without making a move to open it. Natasha waited, watching you both closely.

“Won’t you tell me what’s wrong?” He asked, softly. “I love you, sweetheart, and want to make it right, whatever it is.”

“You flinched.”

His brow furrowed with confusion. “I’m sorry, what?”

“T-that first night...I told you that I loved you, and you flinched.” You didn’t look at either of them, just stood with your head down, drowning in misery. Then you realized what he’d said. “Wait...did you say-“

“He said that he loved you,” Natasha supplied, helpfully.

“But you-“

“You surprised me, is all,” he responded. “I wasn’t sure that I heard correctly; I thought that it would take some time for you to tell me that.”

“Oh!” With that, you took the couple of steps toward him so that you could wrap your arms around his waist. “And you told me that you thought I was clever.”

“I stand behind my words,” he chuckled. “Open your gift.”

The box contained a large emerald pendant on a gold chain; you knew immediately that the gem was ancient, and may have once belonged to his mother, the queen of Asgard. You suspected that it would be worth more than the small fortune that you already wore, in addition to what the safe now held. 

You immediately took your diamond necklace off and gave it to Natasha, who put it back in its velvet case before placing it in the safe. Loki then fastened his gift around your neck. 

“Thank you.”

“Of course,” Loki replied, while gently stroking your cheek. 

“So, kiss already,” Natasha muttered, in exasperation. 

“Shut it, dingbat.”


End file.
